


it's 11:23 pm and this is all I've created in the whole day

by unicodepepper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicodepepper/pseuds/unicodepepper
Summary: Himiko tries to make an ender portal, but realizes she can't do it without tench's health





	it's 11:23 pm and this is all I've created in the whole day

A square sun sets over the square land. Tenko went out of the river, and reassured herself that this was going to be enough gravel and sand for quite some time. They were very useful for all kinds of materials, from glass to concrete; so it was never a bad idea to have more of them. Plus, the flint from the gravel would be very convenient for making arrows as well.

It had been a long, but great day. Tenko had some well-deserved bread to replenish her hunger bar, and started making her way back. It was already getting dark, but that's no problem for someone as strong as her - she was mostly worried about Himiko, who was all alone in the base, and probably wouldn't have anything to do inside once it's dark. Mining would be as dangerous for Himiko as going outside. The way back felt much longer than the way there, now that she was so tired from all the work she put in. Even if she wasn't tired, the distance was still quite substantial, because running just feels amazing for someone as athletic as her.

Finally seeing their base in the distance, she lightened her pace. There were already monsters all around her, but she was going fast enough that they couldn't do anything to her before she escaped their range. With a swift motion, she opened the door and closed it behind her. It was a small, cozy shelter; made by Himiko out of birch wood in an extremely tasteful manner. However, Himiko was nowhere to be found.

Tenko felt her heart skip a beat. Could she be outside in trouble? No, that can't be. She is most likely underground, but that's not a very enticing possibility either - monsters, falls and lava all are there, waiting to make a crisp out of even the most experienced people. She rushed down the ladder shaft on the corner of the shelter, worrying about everything that could be going wrong. However, something stopped her on the way down. An opening in the wall that wasn't there when she left in the morning.

"H-Himiko?"

"Nyehhh...."

There she was, sitting in front of a mysterious dark blue frame with an iron ingot in her hands, with a face of defeat.

"What is this?", was Tenko's first reaction.

"It's a magic trick I've been preparing... but I won't be able to finish it..."

Tenko got closer to Himiko, and her voice changed to a sweeter tone than usual. "Why not? Is there something wrong with it?"

Himiko shook her head. "I've been making the portal just like the book said, but... I need fire to complete it..."

"But fire is a pretty easy recipe, right? It must be in one of your spellbooks."

Himiko pouted, feeling like her intelligence was being challenged. "I know how to make fire! It's just that... I only have this steel, and I'd need some flint as well... But I can't go outside to get it because it's dangerous."

"Flint?" Tenko stopped to think for a second, before it hit her. "I have some flint!" She shuffled to get her inventory open and hand the flint to Himiko.

Himiko's eyes lit up instantly. "Thank you so much!" She clung to Tenko and gave her a very tight gratitude hug. "You're so good to me"

"It's the least I can do", Tenko said, with a tone that was half tender and half humble-bragging. "Do you think you could show me that magic trick now?"

Himiko stopped for a second. "You'll have to see it tomorrow", she said, with a cutesy face. "I'm sleepy right now" She yawned while rubbing her eyes. "Tuck me in bed"

An odd request, but it was not the first time she had asked for it, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Tenko just couldn't say no to that puppy face of hers. What better way to end a good day of work, after all?


End file.
